Doble compromiso
by SaKaSu
Summary: Fugaku es líder de una aldea donde una mujer desposa a todos los hermanos de una familia, pero no hay mujeres casaderas para sus hijos. Deberá desposarlos cuanto antes, sino quiere que su familia pierda el liderazgo de la aldea.


Éste fic es el primer regalo que me comprometí a dar en mi página de facebook a mis seguidores. Ésta historia está dedicada a ManaKarin, quien me solicitó una historia SasuKarinIta donde ambos hermanos estuvieran comprometidos con la pelirroja. Esa fue su especificación general, aunque ella me ayudó a muchas de las ideas para que la historia quedara coherente.

Linda, espero que lo disfrutes n_n Gracias por seguirme.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo existió un poblado llamado Otogakure liderado por el linaje Uchiha, era un pueblo respetado y temido, ya que la mayor parte de la población eran varones que tenían un entrenamiento básico en combate, sin importar a lo que terminaran por dedicarse; sin embargo, esa ventaja, también significaba un gran problema, pues no había suficientes mujeres para desposar, y para Otogakure, la descendencia tenía una gran importancia. La situación los obligaba a tomar medidas drásticas, en las que una mujer, terminaba por ser desposada por todos los hermanos varones de una familia. Una vez casada, la mujer pasaba a ser parte de la familia de sus esposos, y debía dar por lo menos, un hijo a cada uno de ellos.

Si bien había la posibilidad de tomar por esposa a mujeres de otros poblados, las familias de esas mujeres no les hacía gracia, pues como pasaban a ser parte de la familia del esposo, todo ligamento con su familia biológica se cortaba, y las aldeas de los alrededores tenían otras costumbres donde buscaban la unión de ambas familias.

Quizá, el mayor problema de la aldea, sucedió en una ocasión donde se encontraban en existencia dos hermanos Uchiha, quienes estaban comprometidos con la hija mayor de uno de los linajes más importantes. La boda se celebraría cuando el menor de los hermanos cumpliera quince años, edad casadera en Otogakure, pero el problema no era esperar los mes que faltaba para el acontecimiento, sino que Kirigakure realizó un ataque sorpresa el aldea, que si bien no fue devastador, pues lograron expulsarlos con prontitud, entre aquellos pocos que murieron, se encontraba Nozomi, la prometida de los Uchiha. Por supuesto, podría ser no tan problemática dicha muerte, de no ser que ya no existían mujeres casaderas en el poblado, y la niña próxima a cumplir la edad adecuada, tenía apenas ocho años.

Fugaku, el líder Uchiha, debía buscar una solución pronta al problema, pues siendo su linaje el gobernante de la aldea, los Uchiha debían casar a sus hijos en cuanto el menor tuviera edad, para que nadie tuviera pretexto o razón de quitarlos del poder. El hombre estaba desesperado por conseguir novia a sus hijos sin tener que romper las costumbres y reglas de la aldea, y aunque buscó negociar con las familias de las aldeas familias, no logró conseguir nada. Pensó en secuestrar a alguna joven, pero su gente no lo toleraría. Como último recurso, decidió consultar a una bruja, algo que tampoco era bien visto por la aldea, pero no sería tan grave con traer por la fuerza a alguna chica.

—La mujer que cases con tus hijos traerá desgracias —musitó la anciana al llegar Fugaku a su choza, hecho que lo sorprendió, pues él ni siquiera había pronunciado sonido alguno al llegar— Pero si no los desposas, uno de los cónsules te quitará del poder. Un medio hermano.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Debes elegir entre la paz de tu gente y el poder de tu familia.

—¿Qué clase de desgracia traería aquella chica?

—Saca tres cartas, pero no te garantizo responder tu pregunta —le ofreció al hombre una baraja que extendió en la mesa— Las cartas sólo dicen lo que quieren que sepas —Uchiha obedeció sin pensar y la bruja volteó las cartas, dejando ver algunas imágenes confusas— Esto es muy extraño… —susurró la mujer al ver las cartas— Parece que todo lo relacionado con ella está bloqueado.

—No recibirás paga si no me dices algo útil.

—Saca otra carta —el varón con molestia tomó la carta de en medio— Lo único que las cartas dicen es que ella decidirá el futuro de la aldea y sobre todo de tu familia.

—Entonces sólo debo obligarla a hacer lo que yo diga —dijo confiado— ¿Cómo la encuentro?

—Ya está en tu casa —sonrió la anciana notando el desconcierto de su cliente.

—¿Cuál es tu paga?

—Mañana traerla conmigo.

Fugaku miró con desconfianza a la mujer, más asentó, dio media vuelta y apresuró el paso para llegar a casa, y es que no entendía cómo era eso de que la mujer ya estaría en su casa, no parecía lógico, y menos sabiendo que no habían más mujeres casaderas en la aldea. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta, vio a una adolescente con extrañas ropas rasgadas dormida en la sala y a su esposa junto a ella. Cuando preguntó por la joven, Mikoto explicó que el menor de sus hijos la había encontrado a las orillas de la aldea malherida e inconsciente.

El varón no pudo más que ponerse contento, pues no creía que una adolescente pudiera causar algún daño a su familia o a la aldea, y claro, entre más joven, más fácil le resultaría controlarla. Fugaku sonrió y pidió se le avisara cuando despertara, y él salió de la casa.

Al despertar, la chica parecía asustada y confundida, pero Mikoto, paciente y dulce, logró tranquilizarla. Le explicó lo sucedido, se presentó ella con su hijo y preguntó por su nombre.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Karin.

—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó? —cuestionó la mujer.

La pelirroja parecía renuente, pero al mirar al joven Uchiha dio un suspiro.

—Mi pueblo fue atacado por Kirigakure, al llegar quemaron las casas y mataban a quienes se atravesaban en su camino —explicaba la niña llorando— Mi tía me sacó de la aldea, pero algunos de los militares nos alcanzaron… ella… ella murió salvándome —ya no pudo continuar. Mikoto la abrazó para consolarla y quedaron juntas un rato, hasta que la joven se alejó del gesto con algo de brusquedad— Corrí tan rápido como pude y me escondí en un árbol hueco, cuando no los oí cerca seguí corriendo esperando que no me encontraran. Sólo recuerdo haberme mareado y después desperté aquí.

—Tranquila, aquí ya no te harán ningún daño —se oyó la dulce voz de la mujer— Sasuke, dile a tu padre que ya despertó.

El joven que había estado mirando a la moza asentó para después irse, aunque sabía que su padre lo regañaría, dado que tenía prohibir traer gente extraña a la aldea, y especialmente a la casa.

—¿De qué aldea vienes?

—De Kusagakure.

—Come algo, vamos a bañarte y después veremos cómo contactar con tu familia ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi aldea ya no existe, todos murieron.

La certeza con que la niña habló del destino de su aldea desconcertó a la mujer, pero hizo a un lado aquél desarreglo para animar a la chica. La alimentó y llevó a bañar, le prestó ropa limpia y la presentó frente a su esposo, quien inquieto pedía hablar con ella. Tanto Mikoto como Sasuke se encontraban presentes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Investigué sobre tu aldea…

—Sé que ya no existe —enfadó al hombre, no acostumbraba que le interrumpieran y mucho menos una chiquilla— Lo siento.

—¿Tienes parientes en otro lado? —Ella negó— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir quince.

—¿Sabes qué harás de ahora en adelante?

—No.

Mikoto supo de inmediato lo que su esposo pretendía, quiso objetar, no le parecía un buen momento para la chica, pero no dijo nada al sentir la mirada de Fugaku.

—Te propongo pertenecer a nuestra familiar, pero para ello, tendrás que casarte con mis hijos —habló el hombre con seriedad— Pero tienes que entender que si aceptas, deberás seguir todas las costumbres y reglas de la aldea.

—¿Con sus hijos? Pero…

—Aquí sólo puedes casarte con todos los hermanos de una familia —intervino Mikoto para explicar la obvia duda de la chica— Tendrías dos maridos, mi hijo Sasuke y mi hijo mayor Itachi.

—No… no sé.

—Tienes hasta el final del día para decidirlo —habló el cabecilla de la familia— De lo contrario, tendrás que marcharte de la aldea lo antes posible.

Las costumbres prohibían obligar a las mujeres ajenas al pueblo a desposarse, por ello, Fugaku no podía forzarla, al menos nos directamente, por ello planeó orillarla a aceptar, amenazándola con correrla del lugar.

Karin miró al joven que la había rescatado sonrojándose, cerró los ojos y pensó que no tenía una mejor oferta; no era tonta y conocía de los peligros que le aguardaban en los caminos, y al menos aquella dulce mujer estaría cerca.

—Acepto —detuvo el andar del hombre— Me casaré con ellos.

La respuesta sorprendió a Mikoto y Sasuke, más en Fugaku provocó una sonrisa triunfadora.

Al llegar la noche, Mikoto llevó a Karin a una casa abandonada no muy lejos de la propia, pues las costumbres dictaban que ella no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que sus prometidos. Y así como Fugaku quedó con la bruja, la quinceañera fue llevada frente a la anciana al día siguiente.

Aquella mujer de cabellos blancos miró a la chica cuidadosamente, quiso tomar su mano, pero Karin lo evitó y la anciana sonrió.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Para que usted dijera si podré embarazarme —contestó lo que Fugaku le hizo creer.

La bruja tomó una jícara donde sirvió un té que había puesto a hacer desde que despertó y se lo ofreció a la joven.

—Coloca un cabello tuyo en la infusión y tómatelo —pidió la anciana— Leeremos lo que el té te quiere decir.

Karin miró con desconfianza la bebida, más notó el desagrado de Fugaku y decidió obedecer. Mientras bebía, la mujer sacó una vieja tabla de madera ya podrida de humedad y la puso en la mesa que usaba para leer las cartas, también sacó una bolsita de seda color vino que puso junto a la tabla e invitó a la chica a sentarse frente a ella.

—Cuando termines el té, voltea la taza sobre la tabla —indicó la mujer— Da tres golpecitos a la jícara y levántala —abrió la bolsa— Si tu cabello se queda en la taza, tu primer hijo será niña, si se queda en la tabla, será niño.

La pelirroja miró con desconfianza a la mujer, algo no le gustaba de ella, más obedeció las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al quitar la taza de la tabla, el cabello salió volando, y tanto la adolescente como el varón ahí presente, miraron con miedo a la anciana, quien soltó una risilla al ver los restos de té en la tabla podrida.

—No te asustes mi niña —sacó un dije en forma de manzana de la bolsa— No es nada grave.

—Si es infértil de nada me sirve casarla con mis hijos.

—Ella tendrá hijos, es sólo que hay personas que son más difíciles de leer —dejó el dije en la mesa— Tómalo preciosa, es un amuleto para que tengas un buen matrimonio.

Ella miró la joya de plata, se volvió a Fugaku quien asentó; tomó el objeto y lo guardó en la bolsa de su vestido.

—Vuelve a casa, si preguntan por mí, sólo di que llegaré más tarde. No importa lo que te pregunten, ni tu ni yo estuvimos aquí ¿oíste? —ordenó el varón y ella asentó. Al asegurarse de que la joven ya no estaba, miró a la bruja con desdén— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —señaló lo ocurrido con el té.

—Ya te lo dije, algunas personas no son fáciles de leer, pero el té nos dejó algunas cosas —señaló las hojas que cayeron en la tabla y las observó meticulosamente— Esto resulta bastante interesante, y explica bastante bien lo que sucedió con su cabello.

—¡Habla!

—No se puede ver mucho de su futuro, ni siquiera puedo ver qué hará para traerte desgracias, pero hay algo que sí dejó ver. Ella no podrá concebir un hijo de tu primogénito si él la desvirga. De ser el primero en tomarla, la hará infértil. Además, el cónsul que quiere derrocarte ya sabe que has conseguido esposa para tus hijos, deberás casarlos antes de que él actúe.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—No creo que quieras traer a tus hijos, pero es obvio que no podré leer a esa niña —comentó la mujer pensativa— Tráeme un cabello

—¿Cuál es tu paga?

—Quiero la sábana nupcial después de que la presentes con los aldeanos.

Karin no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de los Uchiha, donde al llegar, Mikoto preguntó por su marido, y al saber que llegaría más tarde, la mujer la invitó a ayudarle a cocinar la comida para la familia. La joven intentó ayudar, pero la fémina mayor, no tardó en notar que su futura nuera, no tenía la menor idea de cómo picar la verdura, usar un mortero para moler algunos condimentos, ni mucho menos cómo preparar algo tan sencillo como lo era el caldo de res.

—¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto antes? —La adolescente negó apenada— No es algo que les enseñaran en tu aldea ¿verdad?

—No a todas.

—Bien, voy a enseñarte, pero es mejor que nadie se entere que no sabes hacerlo. Aquí, saber éste tipo de cosas es primordial para tener derecho a casarte. Tampoco dejes que lo sepan mi esposo o mis hijos ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo —contestó resignada, no le gustaba mucho nada de eso, pero era mejor que estar vagando sola por los bosques. Aquella amable mujer le enseñó cosas bastante básicas de la cocina, y al poco rato de terminar con la comida, la pelirroja se atrevió a realizar la pregunta a la que se había abstenido desde el día anterior— Mikoto-san… -la aludida la miró— ¿Cuándo conoceré a su hijo mayor?

—¿Estás preocupada por eso verdad? No tienes porqué temer de Itachi, él es muy amable. Ayer no lo conociste porque estaba atendiendo unos asuntos, pero cuando nos sentemos a la mesa lo conocerás.

—¿De verdad todos se casan así? Es que usted y…

—Mi suegra tenía cuatro esposos, pero murió al dar a luz a Fugaku. Mis suegros volvieron a casarse, pero mi esposo no tuvo otros hermanos además de los otros hijos de sus padres, y aquí sólo se casan las mujeres con los hermanos que tengan el mismo padre y misma madre.

—¡Ya llegué! —se oyó una voz tras abrirse la puerta.

—Sasuke llegó, ve a recibirlo y dile que se lave para comer.

La joven asentó, y no era que le gustara mucho esa vida de esposa que le estaban asignando, pero ella quería volverlo a verlo, una sensación que no se había podido quitar desde que lo viera por primera vez. Aquellas emociones le resultaban extrañas y desconocidas, pero sabía que ellas fueron una parte importante para haber aceptado casarse.

—Vete a lavar.

—Si mi padre te oye hablarme así te reprenderá —ella lo miró con desconcierto, en sus manos, tenía algunos pescados que le entregó— Debes hablarnos con respeto y procura que no se oiga como si nos estuvieras mandando.

Aquellas palabras la enojaron tanto como sentirse un perchero, pues él le había dado los animales muertos y pasando de largo frente a ella. No acostumbraba esa clase de tratos y no tuvo la paciencia para guardarse lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Se supone que tenga que besarles los pies? —Replicó— ¿Y yo qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Llévalos a la cocina —ignoró el resto del reclamo.

—Oye…

—¡Ya llegué! —Entró un joven mayor que llamó la atención del par de adolescentes. Él notó a la fémina— Buenas tardes.

—Buenas… tardes.

—Tú debes ser Karin ¿verdad? —Sonrió el mayor— Me presento, yo seré tu segundo esposo, Uchiha Itachi.

Conocer a Itachi tranquilizó a la muchacha, pues parecía ser lo que Mikoto dijo, una persona amable, algo que la alivió, pues pensó que tendría que lidiar con alguien muy similar a Fugaku, aunque a su parecer, Sasuke no estaba tan alejado de ese concepto, y sin embargo, el más joven seguía llamando su atención.

—Soy Uzumaki Karin, la comida está por ser servida.

—Gracias, iré a lavarme.

El mayor sonrió, al contrario del menor que pareció llenarse de mal humor, pero ambos se retiraron a lavarse, y a la pelirroja no le quedó más que llevarse la pesca a la cocina de mala gana, sin saber que Mikoto había observado todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Dónde dejo esto Mikoto-san? —miraba con desagrado lo que cargaba.

—Lo que Sasuke te dijo no fue por molestar, él intentaba ayudarte —tomó los pescados de las manos de la chica y le mostró dónde debía guardar todo tipo de carnes— Es algo huraño, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—¡No soporto esto! —exclamó ya sin poder contenerse y al tenerle cierta confianza a la mujer— Ya sé que sólo llevo un día aquí, pero no entiendo ésta forma de vida —cerraba los puños con fuerza— Pero tampoco quiero estar sola por el bosque yo…

—Estarás bien aquí, ya te acostumbrarás. Te prometo que mis hijos cuidarán bien de ti y no te faltará nada, pero ellos también esperan que pongas de tu parte —notó la renuencia de la chiquilla— ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Aún hay tiempo para que rechaces la oferta, si descubres que de verdad no te gusta estar aquí, alguno de mis hijos podría acompañarte a la siguiente aldea ¿está bien eso para ti?

La quinceañera suspiró resignada, pues las únicas cosas que la mantenían a aceptar estar en ese lugar eran esa amble y comprensible mujer, aquella curiosidad por el hijo menor y su miedo a caer en un lugar peor, así que asentó no muy convencida, aunque Uchiha tenía razón, en cualquier momento podría rechazar la oferta.

A los pocos minutos Fugaku llegó a la casa, y la comida se sirvió en ese mismo instante. Gracias a aquella llegada, Karin observó el recibimiento que debía ser "correcto", e imitó los modos y modales de la mujer, pese a que seguía insatisfecha con tener que servirles.

La comida dio inicio, muy callado todo al principio, pero poco a poco empezaron a haber comentarios iniciados por Itachi, y podía notarse que lo había hecho con intenciones de hacer más amena la comida, pues tampoco hizo a la joven muchas preguntas sobre su aldea. Todo iba tranquilo, y parecía que las cosas seguirían lentamente su curso con la integración de Karin a la familia, más al haber terminado los alimentos, Fugaku ordenó a todos que permanecieran sentados en la mesa.

—Como ya saben, ésta jovencita será su esposa, es Uzumaki Karin. Aunque ustedes ya lo saben, me es importante remarcarles que durante el periodo en que esperemos para la boda, su madre será quien la cuide, por ende, ella deberá ausentarse al anochecer a la antigua cabaña en compañía de su prometida; pero ambas vendrán a atender la casa a primera hora —decía seriamente mientras era mirado por los presentes— Si bien su madre estará vigilando a su prometida, debo subrayar que tienen prohibido el contacto cercano entre ustedes. No importa lo que piensen de ella o ella de ustedes, ni tampoco me interesan pretextos como que nadie los verá mientras estén en casa, no hablarán entre ustedes más allá de los saludos, y aquello que sea expresamente necesario.

—¿Ni siquiera nos dejarás hablar con ella en la mesa? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos en reproche, especialmente tras haber notado el desagrado de su padre con la charla que sostenían— No necesito tomarla de la mano para charlar.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que hablen después de la boda. Pueden retirarse.

Los integrantes de la ahora familia Uchiha obedecieron, aunque tres de ellos no pudieron evitar un gesto de enfado contra el cabecilla.

Transcurrieron cuatro días en que la familia procuró no interrumpir sus actividades habituales, quizá, la única excepción era Mikoto, quien se dedicó, no sólo a enseñarle a su futura nuera las costumbres de la aldea, sino también a realizar actividades domésticas de las que Karin no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlas. Durante ese tiempo, tanto la pelirroja como sus prometidos, mantuvieron la distancia ordenada por Fugaku, aunque tampoco era como que Itachi tuviera el tiempo para hacer un intento: al ser el mayor, tenía obligaciones en las que podrían nombrarse el asistir a las reuniones de la aldea presentado como futuro líder; atender demandas de los aldeanos que incumbían a su futuro cargo —practicaba—; entre muchas otras que conseguían tenerlo fuera de casa la mayor parte del día.

Por otro lado, el menor de los hermanos permanecía más tiempo en casa debido a que, si bien también era su deber atender algunos asuntos de los aldeanos, su corta edad no daba a la gente la confianza de que él podría lograrlo, y por más que él insistía en que le otorgaran la oportunidad, reclamaban por la presencia de su hermano mayor. Era por eso que él a veces se dedicaba a la pesca o la cacería, que no le robaba mucho tiempo para estar en casa, donde buscaba actividades que abastecieran su hogar, o bien, entrenaba en el jardín sus tácticas de pelea.

Pese a su oportunidad de permanecer en casa, Sasuke se mantenía obediente al mandato de su padre, sin embargo, no acostumbraba tener gente extraña en casa, y mucho menos una persona tan llamativa como lo era ella, no sólo por el escandaloso color de su cabello y ojos, sino también por los cuestionamientos que solía hacer a su madre, y sin importar cuánto lo intentara, había algo en ella que lo obligaba a mirarla; como un día, cuando al llegar de cacería, ella estaba en la sala con su madre bordando, ella se levantó para recibirlo —haciéndolo debidamente— y al volver a su asiento, ella preguntó a Mikoto "¿no hay una forma menos humillante de recibirlos?", él quiso ignorarlo, pero la pregunta lo desconcertó ¿en qué forma ello podría ser humillante? Sólo era un maldito saludo, obviamente quiso saber la respuesta que su madre le daría.

—No es humillante, es la forma en que presentas respeto a tus esposos.

—Les hacemos de comer, limpiamos la casa, lavamos ropa y respetamos sus decisiones, entre no sé cuántas cosas más ¿y todavía quieren más muestras de respeto parando nuestras actividades para pararnos frente a ellos e inclinarnos? —la pelirroja replicó, mientras él la veía desde el pasillo.

—Lo dicta la ley de la aldea, así como la ley divina —contestó Mikoto.

El reclamo de la moza lo desconcertó, si sonaba disparejo si lo pensaba, y le importó un comino que fuera dictamen de su padre o de dios, pues no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar sobre las palabras de la joven, y es que él recordaba que en algún momento de su dulce infancia, hizo una pregunta similar a su padre, y aunque quedó inconforme con la respuesta —la misma que su madre dio a Karin—, con el tiempo terminó por aceptar lo que la "ley de la aldea y la ley divina" decían.

Y al cabo de tres día en que aquella pregunta fue hecha, Sasuke no pudo evitar "espiar" a su madre y a la pelirroja, que de una u otra manera, terminaba por hacer preguntas bastante controversiales, eso sí, nunca las hacía en presencia de Fugaku por recomendación de Mikoto, y bueno, después de todo la fémina no era estúpida como para cometer ese error. ¿La razón de querer escucharla? "Ella hace las mismas preguntas que hice de niño" se decía a sí mismo cuando se pregunta el porqué lo hacía, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la chica ya no preguntaba con tanta frecuencia, y sin embargo él buscaba con afán, estar cerca de ella sin saber la razón.

Cumplida la semana de la llegada de Karin, Itachi tuvo un día libre, pues su padre debía encargarse de una junta a la que él, por ahora, no tenía el derecho a estar, y dentro de ese momento, no parecía haber problemas con el resto de la aldea; por ello Uchiha había decidido ir a casa, si alguien le necesitaba, podrían irlo a buscar.

—Bienve… nido —Karin había salido de una de las habitaciones a recibir al recién llegado, más se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Itachi.

—¿Te decepcioné? —preguntó el mayor.

—N… no.

—Me alegro, por un momento creí que esperabas a mi hermano.

—Bueno, en realidad sí creí que eras él, pero… es que… llegaste temprano.

—A veces lo hago —respondió el joven sonriendo— ¿te molesta?

—No, para nada.

—¿Y mi madre? —le cuestionó después de sonreírle.

—Está en su habitación limpiando.

—Tú estabas en la habitación de Sasuke ¿verdad?

—Sí, creí que tendría más tiempo para limpiar el tuyo porque…

Se oyó la puerta principal abrir dejando ver a un Sasuke más serio de lo normal, y tanto sus pasos como su voz, se oyeron bruscos.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Bienvenido —saludó la pelirroja con la misma educación que había hecho con el mayor.

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor Karin? —Cuestionó Itachi, ella asentó— Avísame cuando termines con las cosas de Sasuke, quiero mostrarte algo.

Una vez más la pelirroja afirmó sin palabra alguna, estuvo a punto de volver a la habitación a la que se encontraba antes de la llegada de los hermanos, pero notó que el menor de ellos se dirigía hacia donde estaban ambos, y pensó que le diría algo respecto a sus cosas, pero…

—Hola Sasuke —saludó el mayor— ¿Pasa algo?

—Papá dijo que no debíamos hablar con ella más de lo necesario.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

Sasuke lo miró con desagrado y se adentró por el pasillo pasando a un lado de la quinceañera, ésta se interpuso en su camino queriendo avisarle que ella estaba limpiando, pero en cuanto obstruyó el paso del menor, éste la empujó bruscamente y siguió su camino.

La joven quedó en shock tras el empujón, el mayor quiso ayudarla, pero ella reaccionó enseguida evitando el contacto.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asentó a la pregunta para después recordar lo había ocurrido, frunció el ceño con enfado y se volvió hacia la dirección donde había ido su agresor.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —replicó ella a punto de seguirle hasta la habitación.

—Yo hablaré con él —intervino Itachi— No es propio de él hacer esto.

—No, espera, mejor déjalo. Creo que algo le molesta.

—Molesto o no, no es forma de tratarte y… ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke salió de su habitación con su arco y algunas flechas ignorando al par, Itachi iba a llamarle la atención pero Karin lo tomó la camisa para evitarle el andar. El menor de los hermanos salió de la casa y el par sólo lo miró.

—Yo le reclamaré cuando vuelva —pidió Karin soltando la ropa del mayor.

Itachi la miró con desconcierto, en aquella aldea no era bien visto que una mujer hiciera reclamos a un hombre, quizá algunos, pero estaban reglamentados. Dejó salir un suspiro, él ya hablaría con su hermano, y de momento, era mejor aclararle a la joven que no podía exigir lo que se proponía.

—Karin…

—Lo sé.

El día transcurrió, Itachi de vez en cuando platicaba con su prometida aún frente a su madre, pero procuraba no interrumpir sus labores. En ningún momento Sasuke volvió a la casa hasta la hora de la comida, en que todos se reunieron a la mesa. Pese a lo que el menor de los hermanos creía, el mayor no ocultó su desobediencia a Fugaku.

—Ya no te mostré lo que quería —el primogénito miró a su prometida a pesar de sentir la pesadez de la mirada de su hermano— Después de comer lo haré.

—De acuerdo —sonrió y notó la mirada acusadora del cabecilla de la familia.

—Iba a esperar a terminar de comer, pero se los diré de una vez —habló Fugaku dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y los presentes lo imitaron— La próxima semana se realizará la fiesta de compromiso —sorprendió a la familia— Por ello es importante que mantengan su distancia, por ello, ambas —miró a su esposa y a la chica— Vivirán en la casa abandonada hasta la boda.

—Padre…

—Su madre sólo vendrá a la casa a dejar la comida, pero Karin no podrá venir a la casa, no la verán hasta la fiesta, en la ceremonia de compromiso.

—Nos iremos antes del anochecer —murmuró la mujer a la joven.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías madre? —la aludida asentó.

Sasuke, quien había permanecido callado, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa e ignoró los reclamos de su padre, era mirado por todos hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la salida. Fugaku ordenó a la familia volver a la comida muy enojado por lo hecho por Sasuke, quien no regresó hasta la noche, cuando ya ninguna de las dos féminas se encontraba.

Mientras tanto, al llegar a la cabaña, Mikoto y Karin se preparaban para ir a dormir, pero la pelirroja, como hasta el momento en que llegó, no pudo evitarse expresar las preguntas que le causaban curiosidad e interés, y la principal, tenía que ver con sus futuros esposos.

—Mikoto-san ¿Itachi y Sasuke se llevan bien?

—¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió en la tarde? —Preguntó mientras se colocaba la ropa de dormir.

—¿Usted lo…?

—Sí. Escuché lo que pasó. Mis hijos tienen una relación difícil. Se quieren, pero me temo que Sasuke tiene celos de Itachi, mi esposo siempre le ha tenido cierta preferencia —la mujer bajó la mirada tras terminar de vestirse— Siempre he procurado tratar de compensarlo, pero Sasuke quiere la atención de su padre —volvió su vista a la quinceañera— ¿Podrías prometerme algo? Cuando vivas con ellos, trátalos por igual ¿sí?

—¿Cómo es ceremonia de compromiso? —cuestionó la chica sin poder responder a la pregunta.

—Como se trata de los hijos del líder de la aldea, se hace una fiesta con todos los aldeanos donde se presentarán primero a mis hijos, después te presentarán a ti. Para sellar el compromiso, tú e Itachi deberán darse un beso, el primero, por eso mi esposo insiste en evitar que ustedes interactúen y después de ello se hace una comida.

—¿Mi primer beso? —preguntó sonrojada.

—¿Has besado a alguien más? —la moza negó— ¡Qué bueno! —Había una notable felicidad en la mujer— Hay una leyenda que dice que el matrimonio es exitoso cuando los labios que sellan el compromiso son vírgenes.

—Pero… ¿sólo es Itachi? Además, Itachi ya habrá besado a su antigua prometida ¿no?

—¿Quieres que Sasuke selle el compromiso? —Sonrió Mikoto al ver que su interlocutora hizo un puchero.

—Yo no puedo prometerle tratarlos por igual cuando uno es amable conmigo y el otro parece que se arrepiente de haberme traído.

—Nozomi falleció, eso es como si no hubiera pasado el beso. El mayor es el único con el derecho a llevarse el primer beso, porque sólo hay un primer beso.

Mikoto explicó la leyenda del porqué la ceremonia era de esa forma, dejando en Karin aún muchas dudas sobre aquello del matrimonio con los hermanos Uchiha, ella en realidad no estaba preparada para nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque quiso decirle a la mujer que quería desertar de la boda, no pudo hacerlo cuando ya acostadas…

—…la leyenda dice que una mujer externa a la aldea traerá beneficios a la aldea, pero es difícil que la gente de otros pueblos permitan esos matrimonios. Siendo honesta, esa es una razón por la cual quiero que seas mi nuera, además, eres muy agradable y no podría aceptar a nadie más.

* * *

Por desgracia, la idea que me dieron me emocionó, por ello, esto quedará como un twoshot o threeshot. Espero no caer con lo mismo con las demás historias, pero en el debido caso, seánme pacientes.

ManaKarin, linda, prometo apurarme con la continuación, pero le daré prioridad al resto de los obsequios y a mi historias pendientes.


End file.
